


人间

by TLaundryball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: steve/herobrine，斜线有意义，1些过激元素，不爽不要看，不许骂人
Relationships: Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 7





	人间

“steve，”herobrine坐在台阶上喊他，“帮我。”  
“怎么？”  
“帮我把这个箱子搬下去，放一楼仓库里。”  
尽管他没有帮做任何事的义务，尽管这箱子轻得要命，尽管清楚地知道拥有创世权限的herobrine动动手指就能让箱子自己挪下去——  
Steve不介意在不伤及自身利益时对herobrine采取宽容态度。  
Herobrine陪着他向楼梯下走去。Steve感觉他有点儿喘，出于关怀偏头看了一眼，他随即像看到比如悬崖边的苦力怕那样震惊了一下。  
“你为什么，”他组织了一下语言，“你为什么下楼梯也会掉体力？”  
“...”herobrine停住，靠在栏杆上休息了一下，steve看那个飘在他头顶的体力槽回满了，又继续向前走去。  
他突然发现了很大的不对。  
“你不是没有体力条的么？”  
“我是没有啊，”herobrine一脸无辜，“怎么了？”  
你头上有个一直飘着的十颗心一看就是体力槽的东西刚才下楼梯时它还在狂掉。Steve没出声，指了指herobrine头顶的空气。  
“你看错了。”herobrine故作镇定地说。  
“brine，”steve很有耐心，“不用瞒着我，多数时候我都会帮你的。”  
“剩下的少数时候我需要考虑自身安全。”  
“我不想逼你，但经验告诉我你有事瞒着我时我后期都会被玩得很惨，比如你邀请我参加一个焰火晚会但最后只是让我看了二十只凋灵吐出的火球，比如…”  
“啊啊啊收起你那变态的好奇心！”  
Steve暂停了一下。  
“好吧，”他放下箱子，借助力量优势把herobrine压到墙上，“那我们先来做点非常消耗体力的事。”  
他满意地看到herobrine头顶刚回满的槽又掉了一格，但出人意料的事他并没有像个被扔进淋浴间的猫科一样跳起来挠人。  
“可以，”他对steve说，“but you have to be very very gentle.”  
Steve鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。  
他回顾了一下从前和herobrine为数不多的几次床上运动。温柔与否的权力并不在他手里，一旦事情发展不顺herobrine的意，这个从小就实打实娇生惯养的坑货根本就不会让一切有进行下去的机会。气氛正好时突然把steve传送到荒郊野岭这种惊世骇俗之事不是没有，始作俑者传送前还不忘留下一两句嘲讽。  
“你是不是吃错药了？”  
“没有。”herobrine继续刚才的话题，“不然我会怀孕。”  
Steve几乎把刚吃的早饭吐出来，尽管他已经不止一次地对此人的厚颜无耻程度表示过震惊。  
“那我能怎么想——你是不是又被notch打了？”  
“？为什么是‘又’？”  
“我只是猜测…你这个状态和上次他放逐你去末地之前一毛一样，当时你手上戴着那个限制创世神权限的拘束环。”  
“我手上没 有 环”  
“但是我猜对了，是不是？”  
“...是。”  
为防万一，steve最后确认了一遍，“所以你现在没有权限了？”  
“只是今天没有。”herobrine开始缓慢后退，但面前是steve，背后抵着墙，“我和notch打了个赌，赌一天的创世神权限，我本意是想借此机会殴打他，但是出了一点…小小的意外。”  
Steve本打算忍住内心的狂笑，但最终没有成功。Herobrine曾经仅凭个人兴趣就把他差点整死的行径在他脑中一一浮现。  
“你完了。”他简洁地对herobrine说。

Herobrine被他压在墙上，现在就是很后悔，非常后悔。Steve俯下身，嘴唇贴上他的颈侧吮吸，确保herobrine能听到黏腻的水声灌进耳膜。  
一个吻痕。  
Herobrine把他的脸捧起来，与他接吻。他觉得现在的明智之举是配合，这样一会儿可能死得没那么惨。  
他妈的，notch我真的恨你。  
不，是你自己打赌输了，亲爱的弟弟。Notch的声音不合时宜地传进他的脑海。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
“怎么了？”steve吓了一跳。  
“notch。”herobrine指指自己的脑袋。你就不能消停一会儿吗，看在你已经把我整成这样的份上？  
好吧。他脑子里传来一个笑声。Have a nice day.

“我有点事出去一下。今天先这样吧herobrine”  
双手被铐在床头，衬衫被解开到最后一颗扣子的herobrine坐在床上，用一副见了鬼的眼神看着他。  
“你脑子坏了？”  
“没有啊，我今天真的没打算搞你。”  
herobrine屈起一条腿，双手警惕地抱在胸前。Steve翻了个身，居然真的套上睡衣下床去了。  
“你还记不记得上回和你说的下界交通？我觉得这事可行，只要能精准确定传送门的位置。”  
“就这？就这？...你给我回来。”  
Steve站在床边，转身。  
“不做了？”  
点头。  
“真不做了？”  
“你不乐意？”  
Herobrine把还挂着两条哐哐响的链子的手伸到他面前。  
“那我和你一起去。”  
“还是不了，你今天这个身体情况去下界，我还真怕你死了。”steve撩起他的刘海亲亲额头，趁herobrine还在状况外时占足了便宜，“你就好好休息吧，我中午之前回来。”

Steve没去下界，也没规划什么下界交通。计算坐标需要清醒的头脑，他现在没心情搞这个。反正只是要消磨时间，等他从花园浇了一趟水后回到卧室，herobrine已经揪着被子，蜷成一团在床上打滚。  
“他妈的steve，胆子肥了，敢给老子下药是吧！”  
“嗯哼哼。”steve凑到他面前，又正好维持在一个他碰不到的位置，“原来创世神也不是生来就无欲无求的嘛。”  
真是见了鬼了。是，herobrine曾经在steve的私人箱子里（别问为什么是私人箱子，这个世界除了notch以外的一切在他眼里都没有隐私）发现过一瓶催情药水，鉴于他们家除了地下室刷出的怪以外就herobrine一个活物，这瓶药水在未来的使用对象不言自明。唯一可惜的是他男朋友是个自带命令方块的挂比，有能力控制唯物主义世界的一切。  
也许还包括一点唯心主义世界，比如，他自己的感受。  
再说得通俗易懂一点，性欲这种事在herobrine身上不归多巴胺管。你没法指望在他身上出现身体不经过大脑自行变奇怪的事，他可以用命令方块调控和抑制它们。  
绝对理性的神，实在是无趣到了极点，同时也昭告着当命令方块失效的那天，必定能看到一出难得的好戏。

不知道是心理作用还是药效使然，眼前这个被绑在床头，脸色潮红的herobrine看上去似乎比平时更情绪化了一点，随便两句话就能激得他情绪崩塌。  
“不想动，今天你自己来吧。”  
“你做梦！”  
“亲爱的herobrine，说实话，我做梦也没想到你会以今天这副样子出现在我眼前，药水的计划在发现你的情绪管控机制以后基本就放弃了呢。”  
...我当时就该干脆利落把瓶子砸了，不该当着这个比的面喝完一大口然后面无表情看两小时报纸来羞辱他。  
“说真的，”steve爬上床，把早就脱得只剩一件名存实亡的衬衫的herobrine抱到自己腿上，让自己的性器隔着裤子摩擦他的腿，“帮帮我嘛？”  
“我们都做过那么多次了，我不明白为什么你非要这么对我，”herobrine嘟嘟囔囔的，“裤子脱了。”  
Steve乖乖照做。Herobrine俯到他腿间，面对顶着自己嘴唇的滚烫器官咽了口口水，还是皱着眉把它吞了进去。  
Steve射了。  
“......”herobrine从他腿间抬起头，顶着一脸乳白色液体搞笑地看着他。  
在真正开口嘲讽前，他习惯性吞了口唾沫。  
...操了，也许还有唾沫以外的东西。  
“用不用我拿个表放旁边掐着给你看看？一，二，三，超过三秒算我输，你就这么想射我嘴里？”  
对不起，我是真的很想，而且这大部分源于你之前从来不让我这么做。秒射的耻辱让steve暂时停止了思考。  
两人有点要不欢而散的意思，herobrine脸上还留着之前射在上面的精液，他伸手到床头柜上够卫生纸，却被后面的steve一把按住了。  
“？”  
咔咔两声，手铐锁上的声音。  
“我改主意了，herobrine。我打算自己来了。”

被对方压着动也许比自己动少了几分羞耻，但无法掌握速度和力度这件事让herobrine觉得相当苦逼。他体力不好。是，在头上顶了个体力条之前他也不知道自己体力消耗速度是普通探险家的三倍，steve这种怪力矿工的五倍不止；还有那些失控的感官...在命令方块被屏蔽前它们都好像隔着一层朦胧的窗户纸，而现在体内每一次冲撞带来的不适和快感全都落到实处，性器摩擦肠壁的感觉，他落在皮肤上的每一次亲吻，拥抱着他的双手，注视着他的眼睛，撞击着胸腔的心跳。这太多了，太过了，他好像捧着一只超出了容积的容器，稍不留神其中的情绪就要满溢出来。  
“herobrine，”steve注视着他，性器还埋在他身体里，却一点也不影响他突然柔情似水：“我爱你。”  
“你有病吧，”herobrine像过电般打了个哆嗦，“干嘛突然说这个。”  
“我一直觉得有些可惜，神没法完整地体会人类的情感。隔着水面看东西，有些东西总是没法看得真切的。”他看着herobrine，像压抑不住自己的情感那样飞快地凑过去亲了他一下，“你能理解吗？情感不是需要被屏蔽，被其他什么因素控制的东西，因为爱就是这样的，它和感官结合，也和性结合，它会让你的双手情不自禁地想伸向那个方向，去触碰他，去亲吻他。herobrine，它有时候是不需要思维同意的。”  
“...你话好多,”他象征性地在steve身上动了动，“快点，拜托。”  
Steve的目光黯了一下，他随即就像没事人一样充满活力地投入了报复herobrine的事业里，“忘记那瓶药水这回对你有效了！对了，你刚才说什么？”  
“...快点？”  
“快点什么？”  
“......”  
Steve得寸进尺地等着他开黄腔。  
“...快点去死。”

Herobrine这回是真的被steve操哭了，他整个腰部以下都酸涨得要死，还有——哦，对了，那个体力条，自从他们真枪实弹地开干以后就一直在彻底当机的边缘岌岌可危。herobrine好几次觉得自己要晕过去了，又被steve捞起来。他握着他的腰，又觉得这样不够，就整个儿俯在他的背上，把他的脸掰过来亲吻。Herobrine觉得自己漂在看不见海岸的水面上，四周是无尽的浪潮，而他什么也抓不到。他憎恨这种感觉，不如说他害怕，他只能一边感受着体内的热度一边不断地喊steve的名字，好像这样就会有一根看不见的风筝线牵到他们之间。  
“拜托，累了，真的...真的不要了，明天吧steve...”在steve把他从床上再一次抱到自己腿上时，herobrine还是忍不住开口求饶了。  
“明天就没机会了，你我都知道的。”探险家笑起来，开始了新一轮的进犯。

“他也不记得那天他们做了多少次”是个好结局，可惜herobrine记得。三次，如果算上之前秒射的那回，四次。他落在自己身上的每一滴汗水都印在herobrine的记忆里。是，神明不用在意人间的许多琐事，这意味着他们曾经也可能因此错过一些东西。  
Herobrine拥抱着steve。鲜活的人类，跳动的心脏，如果连续活动太久就会疲惫，在极端条件下有性命之虞，在今天之前很难对这一切有切肤的实感。  
人类啊。他想。脆弱又美丽的造物。  
herobrine眯起眼睛，他开始有点困了。  
雨。  
乌云开始在花园上空盘踞，原本晴朗的天空很快下起雨来。Herobrine突然意识到自己的能力回来了。  
他应该立刻杀了他，再不济，让他在今后每一个出门的夜晚都被方圆两公里内的末影人群殴。然而他只是挥手给两人换了一张干净的床单。他凑过去，试探地吻了吻steve的嘴唇。  
“怎么？”  
“我就是试试，和之前的感觉有没有不同。”  
“不是吧，”steve哀叹，“赌约也过期得太快了。”  
出乎意料地，herobrine有些怀念起之前的感觉，只是这件事他不会告诉任何人。  
他转个身，把自己埋进steve怀里。  
“下雨了，”快要睡去的疲倦语气，“明天不想出门。”


End file.
